Specter Tak Bersayap
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Bosan. Sekali lagi Ryuk merasa bosan. Siapa menyangka pertemuannya dengan salah satu putra Dewa Tidur yang bertulang bengkok dapat menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan, mungkin lebih daripada sebuah 'perhatian'. Siapa lagi namanya? Ice cream? Xover SS TLC dan Death Note. Shounen-ai


**Specter Tak Bersayap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa selain kesenangan fangirlingan semata. Fict ini spesial untuk yang berulang tahun beberapa hari lalu *telat* juga yang katanya pengen lihat nama Icelus 'nampang' XDD buat Mbah Adam, selamat ulang tahun yang terlambat :'D *tebar bunga kamboja*

Selamat menikmati~

 **Genre:** Friendship (entah, saya buta genre XD)

 **Timeline:** Saint Seiya TLC setelah Holy War di mana mereka damai dan tidak ada Gold Saint yang mati.

Death Note setelah animenya selesai. Ryuk bisa pindah dimensi bahkan pindah ke masa lalu ceritanya X'D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak perlu sayap untuk menggapai bulan. Sama seperti tidak perlu punya buku ajaib bersampul hitam hanya untuk membunuh orang-orang yang konon katanya demi menegakkan keadilan. Agak tidak nyambung memang, tapi itu cukup untuk menjadi benang merah penyambung kepenatan yang sedang menjalari masing-masing kepala kedua makhluk ini. Yang satu bosan setengah mati dengan dunianya, yang satu bosan setengah mati dengan keadaan yang dialaminya. Hanya langit luas tengah malamlah yang menjadi penghibur suasana.

Langit amat gelap sekarang, hanya ada satu bintang menghiasi cakrawala remang-remang. Oh, muncul satu bintang lagi. Tiga, empat, lima. Enam bintang. Tujuh bintang. Delapan bintang. Sembilan ... apa yang datang setelah sembilan?

"Tiga belas."

Heh?!

"Itu bahkan lebih dari sebelas, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Sesuatu di atas sembilan dan di bawah sebelas. Apa sebutannya?"

"Hmm ... tiga belas?"

"Bukan! Lebih rendah sedikit."

"Setengah tiga belas?"

"Berhenti ngomong tentang itu! Apa di kepalamu gak ada angka selain tiga belas?!"

"Entahlah. Aku suka tiga belas, karena itu angka sial."

"Sembilan tambah satu, berapa?"

"Hmm ... beri aku waktu berpikir ..."

Hening untuk setengah jam. Suara gigi taring mengoyak kulit apellah penyemarak di tengah malam.

"Tiga ... belas?"

Demi Hypnos yang agung!

"Lupakan!"

Lagipula, bulan lebih menarik daripada sekumpulan bintang-bintang kecil meski cahayanya hanyalah hasil dari pinjaman kebaikan hati matahari. Dan sayangnya, matahari juga sebuah bintang. Oke, setidaknya benda langit berwajah bopeng sana-sini itu masih setia mengitari bumi sebagai satu-satunya satelit alami.

Bulan terasa amat dekat di atas sana. Terlihat mudah digapai, seolah raihan tangan juga jinjitan kaki sanggup membuat sang penguasa malam segera berada dalam dekapan. Bahkan untuk tubuh bertulang bengkoknya yang tidak sempurna ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tulang bengkok ...

"... dan dia tertawa kesetanan setelah berhasil membunuh banyak narapidana di penjara juga membingungkan pihak kepolisian!" tawa serak bercampur 'hujan' lokal dari mulut bergigi tajam makhluk di sampingnya agak membuat telinganya sakit. "Oh, itu belum bagian menariknya. Tunggu sampai aku menceritakan tentang yang namanya L itu!"

... kehadiran makhluk bersayap gelap bertulang mencuat ke belakang yang sedari tadi bercerita panjang lebar tentang pengalaman di masa lalu ikut menarik perhatiannya. Sang anak Hypnos bahkan belum menanyakan nama tapi makhluk itu (dia tidak yakin mesti menyebut apa) telah lebih dulu mendongeng seolah tidak peduli akan reaksi pendengarnya. Berbagi cerita yang menurutnya amat spektakuler sekali.

Entah mimpi buruk apa dirinya semalam (sebentar, personifikasi mimpi buruk bisa mengalami mimpi buruk juga? Anggap saja begitu), mendadak sepotong makhluk tak terdefinisikan muncul di hadapannya saat Icelus tengah menyepi di malam hari. Menggigit sebuah apel merah kemudian melayang rendah di atas kepala dengan pose berbaring menyamping. Jangan lupakan tangan kiri yang dijadikan bantalan.

Setelah debat singkat berujung tak ditemukannya kata untuk menyebut angka setelah sembilan, makhluk serba hitam tersebut mendadak membuka suara dan entah bagaimana lagi, pembicaraan telah berlanjut menyangkut biodata singkat pemuda bernama Light juga buku mistis yang Icelus tidak percaya keeksisannya. Bahkan sekarang akan berlanjut merecoki kehidupan manusia fana bernama nyentrik, L (orang tua anak ini kreatif sekali).

Icelus bahkan hampir tidak percaya saat makhluk itu menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai _shinigami_. Cukup dimaklumi, satu-satunya dewa kematian yang dirinya kenal dekat hanyalah kembaran ayahnya saja. Terlebih lagi, sang paman sama sekali tidak secerewet _shinigami_ satu ini. Bahkan terkesan pelit ngomong dan hanya suka mengumbar senyum tanpa arti (mentang-mentang ganteng). Bukan seperti makhluk bersayap itu yang sedari tadi bercerita hingga melebar sana-sini.

"Ryuk." dia kembali menggigit apel yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. " _Shinigami_ lain biasa memanggilku begitu. Manusia juga sih."

"Icelus." sang anak Hypnos memandang langit entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Dia sedang tidak dalam mood bagus untuk mengobrol. Lagipula, kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut bergigi taringnya hanyalah caci dan maki. "Bawahan Hades."

"Hoh, apa namanya? Specter?" Ryuk melayang lebih rendah lagi, meneliti surplice gelap milik lawan bicaranya yang terlihat agak kekurangan bahan jika dibandingkan milik specter lain. Dia mengelus dagu. "Dilihat dari 'seragam'-mu, kamu adalah specter tingkat rendah. Benar 'kan?"

Specter tingkat rendah ... yang benar saja!

"Maksudnya?!" Icelus tersinggung setengah mati, wajahnya masam tingkat tinggi.

"Lihat, bahkan kamu tidak punya sayap." Ryuk menunjuk surplice Icelus kembali dengan apelnya yang tinggal setengah. "Aku saja punya." sang _shinigami_ mengepakkan sayap hitamnya kemudian mengudara sedikit sebelum kembali mendarat menerbangkan bulu-bulu gelap menggelitik hidung. Pamer, kalau mau lebih jelasnya.

"Aku gak perlu sayap! Memang siapa yang butuh sayap?!" Icelus tidak butuh. Untuk apa punya sepasang jika itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Hanya akan memberatkan surplice-nya saja. Meski dalam hati kepingin juga saat melihat specter lain berjaya dengan sayap mereka. Bahkan ada yang bentuknya sama sekali tidak mirip sayap, terkesan dipaksakan.

Apa ini salah satu bentuk dari pilih kasih eh, Ayah Hypnos? Hades-sama?

"Oh, benar ..." Ryuk menelan utuh sisa apelnya bulat-bulat. "Apa tadi julukanmu? Dewa mimpi?"

"... buruk." Icelus melanjutkan, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tanah dengan kedua tangan bersila, berubah menjadi bantal alternatif. "Aku menakuti orang-orang dengan mimpi buruk paling buruk punya mereka." phobia.

"Bagus juga." mengelus dagu lagi, Ryuk menimpali. "Tidak terpikir sama sekali. Cuma Death Note yang menghiburku selama ini. Menggunakan nafsu orang-orang untuk membunuh, kemudian melihat mereka kalang kabut sendiri begitu telah merasa seolah menjadi dewa. Tidak terlalu buruk juga. Aku akan coba saranmu saat bosan nanti."

Oke, jadi sekarang mereka akrab, nih.

"Punya seseorang yang ingin dibunuh?" Ryuk berbicara kembali, memandangi 'teman' barunya dari balik kedua bola mata besarnya. "Aku punya mainan menarik yang akan mengurangi kebosananmu. Caranya mudah, hasilnya tidak terduga. Mau coba?" dia mengacungkan buku tipis bersampul sewarna sayapnya dengan kedua jarinya yang layaknya tulang itu. Berusaha mengundang rasa penasaran seorang Icelus.

"Dibunuh, eh?" Icelus terkekeh rendah. "Gak butuh! Aku bisa bunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri. Gak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa, apalagi buku konyol macam itu." sayangnya Icelus malah mengibaskan tangan tidak tertarik.

Ryuk tertawa serak lagi sebelum melempar Death Note tepat ke dada Icelus, menyuruh paksa lawan bicaranya untuk duduk. "Kenapa tidak coba dan lihat seberapa konyolnya buku itu?"

Memberi tampang tak mengenakkan hati, personifikasi dewa mimpi itu hanya memandangi buku di pangkuannya yang telah terbuka rapi dengan tidak minat walau agak sedikit penasaran. Dia memang punya dendam pada salah seorang Saint Athena (semuanya sih, tapi ada satu yang ia jadikan rival abadi) yang amat ia benci, penjaga kuil ke sepuluh, pemilik cloth kambing mutan berekor ikan. Yang telah memberinya luka gores mendatar, membagi wajahnya menjadi dua, atas dan bawah.

Merupakan sebuah perjuangan berat hanya untuk menebas lengan sang Capricorn terlepas dari tubuh asalnya. Dan kemudian makhluk yang mengaku dewa kematian berhidung pesek tiba-tiba datang dan berkoar dapat membunuh siapa saja hanya dengan goresan nama pada sebuah buku yang bahkan tidak setebal catatan milik Rune. Terdengar tidak masuk akal. Hanya satu orang yang ia tahu dapat membunuh dengan cara yang hampir sama, junjungannya sendiri. Hades Alone. Tapi itu jelas berbeda.

Pena berbahan dasar tulang juga ikut melayang menuju pangkuan sang Dewa Mimpi. "Ini privasimu, aku tidak akan melihat." Ryuk menutup kedua mata besarnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Meski terasa sia-sia saja karena matanya masih dapat mengintip dari balik celah ke sepuluh jari sekurus tulangnya itu.

Berdecih, Icelus akhirnya menyerah. Menggenggam pena tadi, ia memandangi lembaran putih Death Note dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Sebuah buku, dapat membunuh. Yang benar saja!

 _El Cid_

 **...**

"Huwaaa ... huwaaa ..."

Terbangun di tengah malam, El Cid mengusap wajahnya yang berselimut keringat. Perasaannya tidak enak, terlebih lagi dengan suara tangisan bayi yang merong-rong indra pendengarannya. Serasa tidak dapat tidur kembali meski jam masih menunjukan pukul satu pagi.

Sedikit memperbaiki rambutnya yang berantakan, sang Capricorn bangkit kemudian menuju asal suara setelah memakai kembali kaos tanpa lengan yang ia buka sebelum tidur. El Cid bermalam di salah satu rumah warga demi menyelesaikan misi di sebuah desa tidak jauh dari Sanctuary. Menjaga desa itu dari ancaman sekelompok perampok yang berhasil melukai penduduk juga menjarah beberapa barang. Begitu mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang saling bersahutan, selera tidurnya menguap seketika meski paduan suara bayi-bayi ini hampir terjadi tiap malam. El Cid tetap tidak dapat terbiasa.

"Oh, El Cid." Sisyphus sudah ada di sana duluan dengan kemeja putih setengah terkancing juga rambut coklatnya yang tidak kalah berantakan. Bahkan ikat kepala merah pria Sagittarius itu agak miring ke samping. Kentara sekali dipaksa bangun oleh tangisan yang sama. Dia mendekap bayi kecil yang tengah menangis, kualahan karena dari lusinan bayi di sana, ada tiga yang sedang terisak.

Sekarang El Cid agak kurang paham inti dari misi yang diberikan Pope tiga hari lalu. Bukan menjadi penjaga bayi, benar 'kan? Atau 'penjaga desa' sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah kedok?

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun begini." ini bukan salah Sisyphus sebenarnya. Pria itu saja yang kelewat suka tidak enak hati. "Ayah bayi-bayi ini terluka karena penyerangan kemarin dan ibu-ibu mereka kelelahan mengobati penduduk yang menjadi korban. Saya merasa harus bertanggungjawab menenangkan mereka. Kembalilah tidur. Tidak apa-apa."

Bagaimanapun juga, ini akan jadi berat sebelah jika hanya Sisyphus yang merasa. Mereka ditugaskan bersama dan harus menyelesaikan masalah yang sama pula. Meski ini jauh di luar misi asli mereka.

"Bukan masalah." El Cid mendekati ranjang dan mencoba menggendong salah satu bayi yang sedang menangis di sana.

"Tidak, El Cid. Bukan begitu caranya." Sisyphus meletakkan pelan-pelan bayi dalam gendongannya yang telah tenang ke ranjang, kemudian buru-buru memperbaiki letak lengan pada gendongan sahabat kambingnya itu. "Gunakan lengan kirimu sebagai alas kepala dan dekatkan telinganya pada dadamu, tempat jantungmu berada. Iya, begitu. Kalau seperti tadi, kamu akan membuat punggungnya sakit."

Hanya mengangguk, El Cid memang sama sekali tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Maaf jika niat baiknya hanya akan membuat sang bayi lebih kesusahan. Setidaknya dia telah mencoba. Dan lihatlah betapa kakunya pria Spanyol itu menggendong seorang bayi. Bersyukur bayi tadi sepertinya merasa nyaman saja dan tidak melanjutkan tangisnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Huwaaa! Huwaaaa!"

"Oh, maaf, maaf. Suara saya terlalu besar, ya." kembali mengambil alih bayi lain, Sisyphus menggendongnya kemudian sedikit menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kiri ke kanan. Sesekali mengelus kepala berambut tipisnya hingga mulai tenang kembali. Tidak menangis tersedu-sedu seperti tadi.

"Kenapa mereka seperti ini?" El Cid bertanya.

"Mimpi buruk." Sisyphus di seberang sana mulai menenangkan bayi yang lain sementara El Cid masih mentok pada satu bayi.

'Mimpi buruk.' Hanya satu yang ada di kepala El Cid begitu mendengar dua kata tadi. Sang personifikasi mimpi buruk itu sendiri.

"Frekuensi mimpi buruk pada bayi memang lebih tinggi daripada orang dewasa. Itu alasan mengapa mereka sering terbangun dan menangis di malam hari." sang pemilik cloth centaurus berpanah melanjutkan.

Oh, El Cid sudah tahu pangkal masalahnya. Menidurkan bayi miliknya di ranjang tadi, pria berwajah kaku itu segera memakai jas hitam yang tersampir di dinding kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Mau ke mana, El Cid?" Sisyphus berbalik begitu mendengar suara decitan pintu dibuka.

"Mengecek sesuatu sebentar."

 **...**

Sebuah batu berukuran sedang melayang indah menuju kepala Ryuk yang berekspresi bingung tak tertebak. Hanya saja batu tadi menembus dahi sang _shinigami_ seolah melewati asap tipis. Sementara pelempar tadi yang diketahui bernama Icelus geram setengah mati di tempatnya berdiri.

"Buku konyol sialan!" dua batu kembali lepas dari tangannya. "Aku nyesal sempat percaya! Dasar, shinigami tulang bengkok!"

"Hei, hei, tulangmu juga bengkok." Ryuk kembali terkekeh begitu bebatuan tadi kembali lolos menembus tubuhnya.

"Seenggaknya, aku lebih mancung darimu!"

Tolong. Jangan pernah sekalipun menyebut-nyebut sesuatu tentang hidung. Jangan pernah!

"Dan lagi, orang itu gak mati. Malah mau datang ke sini! Apaan itu maksudnya?!" emosi Icelus menuju puncak.

"Hei, hei, tenang sebentar!" Ryuk mengelus dagu sembari memandangi Death Note dalam genggamannya. "Secara tekhnis ..." dia melebarkan buku hitam tersebut tepat ke arah Icelus. Menunjukan tulisan tangan sang Dewa Mimpi yang ... ah sudahlah. Melebihi tulisan dokter. "Tulisanmu jelek sekali sampai-sampai buku ini tidak bisa menerjemahkan siapa yang dimaksud. Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan tulisanmu itu yang seperti benang kusut."

Hades-sama, cobaan apa lagi ini?!

Dengan wajah merah sampai ke telinga, Icelus cemberut secemberut-cemberut yang wajahnya bisa. Bahkan rambutnya agak terlihat oranye karena tampang sang pemilik yang serasa seperti kepiting rebus saja. Merah, saudara-saudara.

"Bercanda!" Ryuk merobek lembaran kertas bekas tulisan Icelus kemudian membuangnya setelah meremasnya hingga berbentuk bola tidak sempurna. "Ini cuma kertas biasa. Lagipula, orang itu rivalmu yang berharga bukan, tidak seru jika hanya menyaksikannya mati dengan mudah." terkekeh puas menertawai wajah lawan bicaranya sekarang. "Tapi tentang tulisanmu yang buruk itu, aku sama sekali tidak bercanda."

"Cih!" shinigami tadi benar-benar semenyebalkan tampangnya. Tidak itu kekehan penuh ejekan, apalagi gerak-geriknya yang serupa dengan orang kesetanan. Icelus benar-benar lelah menimpali. "Terserah!"

Menguap lebar, Ryuk mengembangkan sayap hitamnya yang besar kemudian mulai mengepak pergi. "Apelku sudah habis dan sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang. Sampai jumpa! Aku akan menemuimu kembali kalau sedang bosan." menerbangkan bulu-bulu gelapnya, Ryuk melesat pergi meninggalkan Icelus dengan tawa nyaring yang masih menggema di langit malam. Bahkan bintang-bintang pun seolah menggelap hingga hanya tersisa sepuluh buah.

"Najis!"

Icelus berdiri kemudian melompat pergi menjelajahi atap-atap rumah penduduk. Mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menyambut 'tamu' kehormatan yang sedang mencari dirinya. Beruntung El Cid ada di ujung jalan sana, tengah berjalan pelan seolah mewaspadai sesuatu. Cosmo gelap miliknya tentu telah terdeteksi dari jauh.

"Malam, Kambing." kekehannya keluar begitu berdiri di salah satu atap tinggi, mendapati El Cid yang sedang mendongak menatapnya tajam dari bawah. "Sedang jalan-jalan tengah malam, eh? Mau kutemani?"

Tajam menusuk. Candaan Icelus hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh El Cid yang masih berekspresi sama. Tajam menusuk. "Mau apa ke sini?"

"Mau apa?" Icelus membeo, berkacak pinggang sekarang. "Cuma jalan-jalan, kok. Gak boleh?"

"Kamu mengganggu anak-anak. Pulanglah. Pergi yang jauh!"

Judes sekali!

"Aku gak ganggu siapa-siapa, kok." Icelus menaikkan sebelah alis. "Dengar ya, Kambing. Aku cuma mengunjungi anak-anak, karena aku sayang mereka. Masalah mereka nangis bukan tanggung jawabku. Menurutmu kenapa mereka bisa nangis?"

El Cid di bawah sana terdiam beberapa saat. Membuat Icelus berpikir jangan-jangan suaranya kurang keras. Tapi sang Capricorn kembali membuka suara. "Mereka takut melihat wajahmu."

"Tepat!" Icelus menjentikkan jari. "Padahal niatku udah baik mau mengunjungi mereka tiap malam."

"Mereka tidak butuh kunjunganmu." El Cid masih belum berniat menggertak dengan tebasan. "Jangan pernah datangi mereka lagi!"

"Jadi aku mesti ngapain, Kambing?"

El Cid diam kembali. "Pulang. Buat bayi sendiri. Ganggu dia sepuas hatimu."

"Masalahnya ..." turun menjejak tanah, sang anak Hypnos maju mendekati lawan bicara dengan tawa lebar di wajah. "Aku gak punya teman bersama buat bikin bayi. Memang kamu mau bantu?"

"Tidak."

Penolakan yang tegas pemirsa. Bahkan sebelum semuanya sempat diutarakan.

"Kambing sialan!"

"Pulang dan buat bayi sendiri." memberi tatapan tegas terakhir, pemilik konstelasi kambing berekor ikan tersebut balik badan dan segera meninggalkan Icelus di tempat. Paham hanya akan membuang waktu sia-sia jika meneruskan debat dengan salah satu dewa mimpi ini. Tidak punya manfaat apa-apa. Lebih baik dia membantu Sisyphus menghadapi lusinan bayi meski kalang kabut setengah mati.

Rasa-rasanya besok dia ingin memanggil Tsubaki ikut serta kalau begini jadinya.

"Cih ... tidak seru!" Icelus menendang tanah begitu punggung bidang rival abadinya itu hilang di telan gelapnya malam.

"Kekekekeke ..." kekehan asing familiar terdengar dari belakang Icelus, disertai suara gerusan renyah gigi bertemu kulit apel. "Aku mau kok membantumu."

"Najis!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

XDD agak fail sebenarnya.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, saya sedang browsing dan kemudian bertemu artikel yang menarik sekali. Apalagi saat saya menemukan kalimat ini ...

"... frekuensi mimpi buruk pada bayi lebih tinggi daripada orang dewasa. Itulah sebab mengapa anak bayi sering menangis dan terbangun di tengah malam."

Asli! Icelus plus senyum pamer gigi taringnya langsung muncul di kepala XDD sekarang saya ngerti kenapa ponakan-ponakan saya pada suka heboh pas larut malam. Dikunjungi si Icelus ternyata X'D

Terima kasih bagi yang telah meluangkan waktu juga mengapresiasi fict ini dalam bentuk apapun ;3 kesalahan juga hal yang tidak diinginkan harap ditimpakan pada Ryuk #plak saya maksudnya XDD terima kasih, jaga senyum semua~

Jaga senyum juga buat yang ultah~~


End file.
